Defects Love
by Kimkha
Summary: Aku tau kau lelah hidup bersamaku Aku tak pernah sekalipun benar di matamu Tapi aku mencintaimu.. Biarkanlah aku disni Hingga aku tak sanggup lagi Dan pergi dari hidupmu.. Maafkan Keegoisanku (Chanbaek)
1. Chapter 1

**Defects Love**

Author : Kimkha~

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan, Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris, Park Yoochun, Kim Yejin, etc.

Length : Chapter

Genre : Hurt, little bit angst, romance.

Warning : BoysXboys, M-Preg, YAOI!

NO SILENT RIDERS !

No BASH !

Kalo kalian ga suka ini, kalian bias tinggalkan ff ini.

Aku tau kau lelah hidup bersamaku

Aku tak pernah sekalipun benar di matamu

Tapi aku mencintaimu..

Biarkanlah aku disni

Hingga aku tak sanggup lagi

Dan pergi dari hidupmu..

Maafkan Keegoisanku

**Author POV**

Chanyeol hanya menatap sendu keluar jendala rumahnya, melihat dua orang yang dicintainya yaitu Baekhyun dan Luhan yang merupakan istri dan anaknya yang baru berusia 5 Tahun tengah bersenda gurau dengan seorang pria yang nampak sangat tampan yang tidak Chanyeol ketahui siapa namanya. Mereka nampak seperti keluarga yang sangat bahagia. Seharusnya Chanyeollah yang berada disana, diantara istri dan anaknya. Namun keterbatasan yang dimilikinya sekarang membuatnya tidak dapat melakukan itu semua.

**Chanyeol**** POV**

Sudah 3 tahun keadaanku seperti ini hanya terdiam di kursi roda tanpa mampu melakukan apa-apa. Aku tau yang kulakukan hanyalah membuat orang ku cintai susah. Aku tak bekerja, setiap hari yang kulakukan hanya berdiam sendiri dirumah. Anakku Luhan Pergi bersekolah dan Istriku pergi bekerja, mereka meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku tahu istriku lelah mengurusku, Aku tahu dia bosan dengan pria tak berguna sepertiku. dan akupun tahu dia menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria yang selalu datang mengantar dan menjemput istriku. Aku hanya memiliki Luhan saat ini, dia yang selalu memperhatikan orangtuanya yang cacat ini. Andai kecelakaan 3 tahun itu tidak terjadi mungkin sekarang aku tengah berbahagia dengan keluarga kecilku.

**Author POV**

" Baekhyun kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Chanyeol saat melihat baekhyun memasuki rumah mereka. "Dimana Luhan?" Baekhyun berbicara sambil melepas tas dan sepatunya tanpa menoleh kearah Chanyeol. "Dia ada dikamar, mungkin dia lelah karena seharian ini bermain dengan Kyungsoo". Tanpa berbicara apapun Baekhyun memasuki kamar mereka. Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun dengan memutar kursi rodanya. " Kau tidak meminum obatmu ?" Baekhyun bertanya ketika melihat obat yang tadi pagi dia simpan masih utuh di atas laci kamar mereka. " Aku.. Lupa meminumnya, maafkan aku baekkie" Chanyeol menjawab dengan wajah nampak menyesal. " Kau tidak tau berapa uang yang harus aku keluarkan untuk membeli obatmu? Kenapa kau tidak meminumnya? Apa kau ingin terus cacat seperti ini? Kau benar-benar membuatku muak Chanyeol, Aku lelah, benar-benar lelah dengan semua ini" Ujar Baekhyun dengan nada yang meninggi dan wajah yang terlihat marah. " Maafkan aku Baekkie aku benar-benar lupa. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" Chanyeol sungguh menyesal. "Disini aku yang bekerja dan memenuhi kebutuhan kita, sedang yang kau lakukan hanya berdiam diri dirumah tanpa melakukan apapun, tapi tetap saja kau membuatku susah" Ujar baekhyun lagi dengan suara yang terdengar sangat datar. "Kalau begitu aku akan mencari pekerjaan agar aku tidak menyusahkanmu" Chanyeol berkata dengan menatap baekhyun yang tengah duduk di depan meja rias. "Tidak ada yang membutuhkan orang cacat sebagai pegawai, kau tau ?" Lalu Baekhyun berdiri dan keluar menuju kamar Luhan mungkin ia memilih tidur dengan anaknya dari pada suaminya yang selalu membuatnya stress. Meninggalkan suaminya yang tengah menahan sakit akibat ucapnnya barusan.

**Baekhyun POV**

Aku berdiri di depan halaman rumah menunggu seseorang yang hampir setiap hari mengantar dan menjemputku ke kantor dan juga mengantarkan Luhan ke taman kanak-kanak yang berada di dekat kompleks rumah. Sebenarnya bisa saja Luhan berangkat sendiri karena dia anak yang mandiri dan juga Taman Kanak-Kanaknyapun tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah kami. Namun karena selalu bangun terlambat dia lebih memilih ikut denganku. Namun sepertinya dari apa yang aku lihat dia tidak menyukai Kris, Pria yang selalu meluangkan waktunya itu untukku. Dia adalah atasan di tempatku bekerja. Lalu aku melihat mobil yang sedang mengarah ke tempat aku dan Luhan berada.

" Annyeong.. Oh Baekhyun-ah kau tampak cantik hari ini, dan ini mawar yang cantik untuk orang yang cantik pula, ayo kita berangkat" Ucap Kris ketika Keluar dari dalam mobilnya. " Gomawo, Ayo Luhan kita berangkat nanti kau telat" Kataku sambil menggandeng tangan Luhan dan memasuki mobil. " Ajushi, umma itu pacarnya Appa tau.. uwee~" Astaga kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu, "Kata siapa ? yang benar ummamu itu pacar Ajushi . Apa kau tidak mau memiliki appa yang tampan dan kaya seperti Ajushi hmm? Ajushi bisa membelikan apapun yang kau mau." Ucapan Kris barusan membuatku terdiam. Karena memang selama setahun terakhir ini aku memiliki hubungan gelap dengan Kris, Ya, aku tengah berselingkuh dengan atasanku sendiri. Tak jauh bedanya denganku sebenarnya Kris juga telah menikah dengan seorang pria yang aku tau bernama Tao. Tao mengalami sebuah kecelakaan sebulan setelah mereka menikah dan hampir 2 tahun ini tao tertidur di ranjang rumah sakit, dia mengalami masa koma yang panjang. Dan disinilah kami saling mengkhianati pasangan kami satu sama lain dengan cerita yang tak jauh berbeda.

Aku sangat mencintai Chanyeol, Aku sangat mencintai suamiku begitupun dengan Kris yang sangat mencintai Istrinya yang tengah Koma di Rumah Sakit itu. Pada awalnya aku bisa menerima keadaan Chanyeol yang Cacat dan hanya dapat duduk di kursi roda namun lambat laun aku merasa lelah dan jenuh harus mengurus semuanya sendiri, aku yang bekerja aku pula yang mengurus rumah kami,anak kami dan juga Chanyeol. Aku merasa berperan seorang diri dalam pernikahanku. Salahkah aku bila aku ingin mencari kesenanganku sendiri atas apa yang ku alami selama ini. Maafkan aku Chanyeol aku benar-benar jenuh dengan semua ini.

**Author POV**

" Appaaaaaa…" Luhan berteriak memasuki rumahnya dan menghampiri appanya yang sedang menonton TV. " Baby.. dengan siapa kau pulang sayang ?" Chanyeol mengelus rambut anakknya sayang. "Aku pulang dengan Kyungsoo dan juga Taemin. Appa sudah makan belum ?" Luhan bertanya sambil mencoba naik di kursi roda dan duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol. " Sudah baby, Ayo sekarang segera ganti bajumu dan cepatlah makan pasti sebentar lagi teman-temanmu datang untuk mengajak Baby bermain" Chanyeol menyuruh luhan untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Luhan turun dari kursi roda dan terdiam sejenak. " Appa apakah appa adalah pacar umma?" Luhan tiba-tiba bertanya pada appanya. " Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu baby, Tentu saja bukan appa itu suami umma dan umma itu istri appa. Umma dan Appa telah menikah jadi Umma bukan pacar appa" Chanyeol tersenyum sambil terkekeh kecil mendengar pertanyaan anaknya itu. "Kalau appa bukan pacar Umma berarti benar kalau Kris Ajushi itu Pacar Umma" Luhan nampak berpikir sedangkan senyuman bahagia chanyeol kini berubah menjadi senyuman pahit. " Apakah Orang yang selalu menjemput ummamu bernama kris ?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Luhan. "Ne~ Umma bilang Kris Ajushi itu Bos Umma dikantor Appa, tapi Hannie tidak suka dengan Kris Ajushi. Ajushi itu suka poppo umma . Hannie tidak suka"Luhan berjalan kearah kamarnya dengan wajah cemberut mengingat kelakuan ummanya dengan pria yang dia ketahui bernama Kris. Chanyeol yang baru saja mendengarkan pengakuan dari anaknya itu hanya tertawa masam, mentertawakan takdirnya yang begitu menyedihkan.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 23.00 tapi istrinya masih belum juga pulang. Chanyeol terduduk di ujung tempat tidurnya bersama baekhyun menunggu istri tercintanya tersebut pulang ke rumah. Pukul 23.30 tedengar suara pintu terbuka, Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang melihat istrinya yang baru saja pulang bekerja tengah melepaskan pakaian kerjanya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah, namun yang menjadi perhatian Chanyeol adalah tanda merah yang berada dileher Baekhyun. Apa yang baru saja baekhyun lakukan dengan pria itu? Apakah mereka melakukan perbuatan yang hina itu? Apakah sejauh itu pengkhianatan yang Baekhyun lakukan terhadapnya. Chanyeol menatap istrinya sendu berusaha menahan perih hati yang tengah ia rasakan dan mulai bertanya " Apakah barusan kau lembur, Kenapa kau pulang selarut ini?". " Tentu saja aku lembur pekerjaanku itu sangat banyak,Harusnya kau bersyukur aku mau bekerja keras untuk menghidupimu dan juga Luhan. Aku tak memiliki waktu untuk bermain-main, Memang kau pikir aku pergi kemana ? Bersenang-senang?" Baekhyun berbalik bertanya dan menatap tanpa ekspresi kearah Chanyeol. "Ti..tidak aku hanya bertanya mungkin saja kau habis berkumpul dengan teman-teman kantormu atau mungkin dengan Bosmu" Ucap Chanyeol yang mencoba sedikit menyindir baekhyun. "Apa Maksudmu ? Sudahlah kau membuat kepalaku semakin pusing aku lelah besok aku ada rapat" Baekhyun berkata sambil melangkahkan kakinya dengan segera menuju ke tempat tidur dan membaringkan tubuhnya tertidur membelakangi Chanyeol,sebenarnya Baekhyun merasa tersindir dengan apa yang Chanyeol katakana barusan. " Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini. Bakkie tidak pernahkah sekali saja aku terlihat baik di matamu, aku benar-benar merindukanmu yang dulu sayang. Aku rindu mendengarmu memanggilku Yeollie" Chanyeol bergumam kecil sambil menatap punggung namja yang telah menjadi istrinya selama 6 Tahun terakhir yang mungkin kini telah tertidur pulas. "Aku tidak tau sampai kapan aku mampu bertahan, maafkan aku yang egois ini" Chanyeol bergumam lirih.

**Baekhyun POV**

Hari ini adalah hari minggu Kris memintaku untuk bertemu dengannya di sebuah Café yang sering kami datangi untuk berkencan. Entah apa yang dia akan katakan tapi sepertinya itu sangat penting. Setelah menunggu kurang lebih lima menit aku melihat Kris memasuki Café,menghampiriku dan duduk tepat di depanku.

"Maaf aku sedikit terlambat. Apakah kau menunggu lama sayang,?" Kris bertanya padaku. " Tidak aku baru datang lima menit yang lalu" aku menjawab yang sebenarnya. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Apakah ini sesuatu yang penting ?" Lanjutku bertanya. "Baekhyun .. Hhmmpp.. begini ,Bagaimana kalau kita menikah, Bagaimana menurutmu?" Perkataan Kris barusan membuatku terkejut. Apa dia sedang melamarku ? Bukankah dia tau bahwa aku telah bersuami dan bahkan memiliki seorang anak. Aku pikir hubungan kami selama ini hanya untuk mengalihkan rasa jenuh pada pasangan kami masing -masing. "Tapi kita telah memiliki pasangan Kris kita selama ini telah mengkhianati mereka tidak mungkin kita melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Hubungan seperti ini mungkin jauh lebih baik untuk kita, tidak perlu sampai ke jenjang pernikahan Kris" Ucapku beralasan. "Lalu apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari Pria berkursi roda seperti Chanyeol? Bukankah selama ini kaulah yang menanggung kesusahan seorang diri ? Bila kau menikah denganku kita bisa menjadi sebuah keluarga pada umunya dimana seorang istri menunggu suaminya pulang berkerja bersama anak-anaknya bukan ? Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan selama ini memiliki keluarga yang normal seperti orang lain?" Perkataan Kris membuatku terdiam dan berfikir memang itulah yang ku inginkan. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Tao dan juga Chanyeol bukankah kita juga perlu memikirkan mereka?" inilah yang menjadi pertanyaan besar untukku, Bagaimana dengan mereka ?. " Ceraikan saja Chanyeol bukankah dia masih memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki setidaknya ketika kalian bercerai masih ada orang yang mengurusnya? dan Tao, jujur aku masih sangat mencintainya tapi aku menyerah bila aku harus menunggunya lebih lama lagi. Dokter berkata Peluang Tao untuk kembali sadar sangatlah kecil bahkan Dokter menyarankanku untuk melepaskan semua peralatan medis yang terpasang pada diri Tao. Karena ini semua akan membuat Tao menderita berada diantara ketidakpastian, antara hidup dan mati. Aku mencintainya aku tak ingin membuatnya menderita lebih lama apabila pada akhirnya dia tetap sama saja tidak memiliki harapan untuk sembuh" Ucap Kris berpanjang lebar, tapi aku dapat melihat wajahnya yang menunjukan kesedihan. " Maksudmu Park Yoochun? Tapi Yoochun Hyung tidak tinggal di korea dia berada di Virginia bersama istri dan juga anak-anaknya. aku harus memikirkannya lagi. Aku memang merasa jenuh dan lelah dengan pernikahanku tapi tetap saja aku masih sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Dia suamiku ayah dari anakku bahkan umur pernikahan kami telah menginjak umur 6 Tahun. Ini sungguh berat untukku" Aku benar-benar bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan?, Tapi memang benar apa yang kris katakana bila aku menikah dengannya aku akan kembali memiliki keluarga yang normal seperti yang aku inginkan. "Aku tidak memaksamu untuk menjawab sekarang Baekhyun, Aku mengerti disini kita memiliki posisi yang sama. Kau bisa memikirkannya lagi. Aku akan menunggumu"Ujar Kris yang sepertinya mengerti tentang apa yang aku rasakan. Haruskah aku menceraikan Chanyeol?

**Chanyeol POV**

Aku sedang menemani anakku bermain, Luhan sungguh anak yang sangat aktif. Dia mengingatkanku pada sosok ibunya. Baekhyun juga sosok yang sangat aktif, ceria dan juga berparas cantik, benar-benar sama seperti luhan. Aku asyik menemani Luhan bermain tanpa menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikan kami.

"Chanyeol-ah bisakah kita berbicara sebentar" Suara itu membuatku menoleh kebelakang. Disana aku melihat sosok baekhyun yang yang sedang memperhatikan kami dengan wajah yang sungguh sulit untuk aku artikan.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Baekkie" aku mulai bertanya kini kami tengah berada didalam kamar kami berdua, Baekhyun duduk di ujung kasur sedangkan aku duduk di kursi roda tepat berada di depannya. "Aku ingin kita bercerai saja Chanyeol" Aku terdiam mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu melanjutkan perkataanya " Aku lelah dengan semua ini, Aku ingin memiliki keluarga yang normal seperti kawan-kawanku. Mereka berbahagia dengan keluarganya. Maafkan aku tapi semua ini sungguh membuatku tertekan". Aku tak dapat lagi membendung air mataku yang kini mulai mengalir di pipiku. Sungguh? Baekhyun ingin bercerai denganku dan memilih bersama pria itu? Aku sadar aku sungguh sangat berada jauh di bawah bila dibandingkan pria itu. Tapi aku mencintai Baekhyun, Aku sungguh orang Cacat yang egois tapi aku tidak ingin bercerai darinya. "Apakah setelah kita bercerai kau akan menikah dengan pria itu ?" aku kembali bertanya dan aku dapat melihat Baekhyun yang tengah menatapku dengan wajah terkejut mungkin dia terkejut karena selama ini dia berfikir bahwa aku tidak tahu menahu tentang hubungannya dengan pria bernama Kris itu karena selama ini aku hanya duduk di kursi roda dan aku sama sekali tidak pernah keluar dari rumah ini namun kemudian aku melihat dia menganggukan kepalanya. Ini sungguh menyakitkan "Kita tidak perlu berpisah baekkie, kau boleh berhubungan dengannya. Tapi aku mohon jangan ceraikan aku dan juga aku mohon jangan menikah dengannya bisakah kau melakukan itu. Aku masih sangat mencintaimu Baekkie" aku langsung berkata demikian, sungguh aku tidak dapat bepikir jernih sekarang ini. Aku hanya tidak ingin baekhyun meninggalkanku, maka dari itu aku mengijinkannya berselingkuh. Tidak ada jalan lain. " KAU GILA CHANYEOL ! kau rela membagi istrimu dengan orang lain ?Apa kau tidak punya perasaan ? Aku mohon Chanyeol lebih baik kita bercerai kau bisa mendapatkan istri yang lebih baik yang rela dan ikhlas mengurusmu, merawatmu dan menyediakan segala keperluanmu. Aku mohon biarkan aku bahagia dengan melakukan apa yang aku mau" Baekhyun memohon padaku. Apakah berarti selama ini dia tidak benar-benar ingin merawatku? Dia terpaksa karena status kami sebagai suami istri?. Untuk kesekian kalinya kau membuat hatiku sakit yang harus aku lakukan ? " Apa dengan kita bercerai kau akan bahagia ?" Aku kembali bertanya. Baekhyun yang sedang menunduk barusan langsung menoleh kepadaku dan mengangguk. "Baiklah bila itu yang kau inginkan aku akan menyetujuinya" Kata-kata yang paling aku benci akhirnya keluar dari mulutku. Aku melihat baekhyun tersenyum. Taukah kau melihatmu tersenyum membuat hatiku semakin sakit. Sebegitu inginnyakah kau berpisah dariku ?

**Author POV**

Chanyeol terlihat sedang mengepak semua bajunya kedalam sebuah koper. Hari ini tepat seminggu sejak Baekhyun memintanya untuk bercerai. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi ke Virginia tempat dimana satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki berada. Dia tidak bisa melepaskan Baekhyun dia tidak ingin bercerai dari baekhyun. Chanyeol akan pergi tanpa menanda tangani surat cerai itu. Chanyeol sungguh makhluk egois tapi ia sangat mencintai istrinya itu. Chanyeol menulis surat yang ia simpan di atas laci kamarnya berharap Baekhyun akan membacanya dan mengerti. Chanyeol sudah menghubungi Perusahaan jasa taksi yang akan membantunya membawa barang dan juga dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol pun telah menghubungi kakaknya yang berada di Virginia, walaupun kakaknya terdengar marah ketika mendengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol tapi dia cukup berusaha memahami perasaan adiknya itu ditambah kekecewaan yang ia rasakan pada adik iparnya yang tega berbuat demikian kepada suaminya sendiri. Dulu ia pikir Baekhyun benar-benar tulus mencintai Chanyeol.

Ketika Taksi yang Chanyeol pesan tiba segera ia bergegegas pergi ke bandara. Mungkin sekarang Luhan masih sedang belajar di taman kanak-kanak dan saat pulang ia tidak menemukan appa nya berada dirumah. " Maafkan appa, appa pasti akan sangat meridukanmu" Chanyeol memasuki barang bawaannya dengan dibantu oleh supir taksi. Ia pergi meninggalkan Korea meninggalkan istri dan anak yang sangat ia cintai.

Ditempat lain Baekhyun sedang menikmati jam istirahat makan siangnya bersama Kris. Ditengah keasyikannya mengobrol tiba-tiba terdapat panggilan masuk dari ponsel Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan melihat nama tetangganya tertera dilayar ponsel, dengan segera Baekhyun mengangkatnya karena merasa ada hal yang tidak beres sedang terjadi.

"Yeoboseyo ?" Baekhyun mengangkat teleponnya. "Ummmaaaaaa.. Hiks..Hiks..Hiks.." terdengar suara yang sangat Baekhyun kenal namun itu bukanlah suara tetangganya , itu adalah suara anaknya. "Luhan ? Kenapa kau menelepon umma sayang dan kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Baekhyun heran yang mendengar anaknya menangis. " Umma.. Appa.. Appa.. Hiks..Hiks.. APPAAA…Hiks..Hiks.." Luhan kembali menangis. " Baby kenapa kau menangis jangan membuat umma cemas sayang ada apa?" Baekhyun mencoba kembali bertanya kepada anaknya itu jujur dia sangat khawatir mendengarkan anaknya menangis itu. Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara lain dari dalam telepon tersebut yang Baekhyun Yakini adalah suara Yixing yang merupakan tetangganya dan Ibu dari Kyungsoo sahabat Luhan. " Yeoboseyo.. Baekhyun? Kau dimana cepatlah kau pulang keadaan dirumahmu sungguh sangat gawat" Suara Yixing pun terdengar sangat panik. " Memang apa yang terjadi, Cepat katakan!" Baekhyun tidak dapat lagi menutupi rasa khawatirnya. Sedang di sisi lain Kris terlihat serius memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang mengangkat Telepon. "Rumahmu..Rumahmu Terbakar Baekhyun, Kau harus cepat pulang Luhan terus menangis memanggil appanya. Chanyeol ada di dalam saat kebakaran dia tidak dapat harus bersabar Baekhyun." Ucap Yixing terdengar Lirih. Baekhyun yang mendengar itu semua tak dapat menahan air matanya. "YEOLLIE.. TIDAAK MUNGKINN.." Baekhyun berteriak histeris setelah mendengar ucapan yixing tersebut. Segera Baekhyun berlari keluar restoran namun Kris menahannya. "Aku akan mengantarmu" Ujar Kris yang sepertinya tahu ada yang sedang tidak menangguk dan berlari menuju mobil Kris. Pikirannya sungguh sangat kacau saat ini. "Yeollie tidak mungkin.. ini tidak mungkin terjadi maafkan aku yeollie aku khilaf, aku menyesal maafkan aku" Baekhyun terus menagis selama perjalanan menuju rumahnya.

Setibanya di rumah Baekhyun disambut dengan pemandangan rumahnya yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi, sepertinya tidak ada satupun barang yang dapat diselamatkan, semuanya gosong rumahnya sudah tak perpondasi. Luhan yang masih menagis menghampiri Baekhyun, mereka berpelukan dan menangis bersama. "Umma, Appa sudah pergi hiks hiks.." Ujar Luhan yang masih berada dipangkuan ibunya. "Tidak sayang Appa tidak mungkin meninggalkan kita, Appa menyayangi kita hiks..hiks.." Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan Luhan walaupun dirinya sendiri tengah menangis. Pemandangan yang memilukan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Lalu tiba-tiba petugas membawa sesosok mayat yang mereka yakini adalah Chanyeol. Melihat itu Baekhyun kembali histeris dan jatuh pingsan.

Baekhyun masih menangis tersedu-sedu didepan sebuah pusara yang ia yakini adalah pusara Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggumamkan kata maaf dan berkata bahwa ia tidak ingin benar-benar bercerai dari Chanyeol. Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur sekarang, Tahukan kau Baekhyun bahwa mayat yang sedang kau tangisi bukanlah Suamimu.

**Flashback**

" Baekhyunnie.. Kau kah itu ?" Tanya seorang Pria imut saat melihat Baekhyun dipertokoan. "Minseokkie kau kah itu ? lama sekali kita tidak bertemu aku sangat merindukanmu" Baekhyun memeluk Minseok erat , ia merindukan sahabatnya ketika masih duduk di bangku SMA. "Kau berbelanja disini sendiri? Dimana suamimu ? aku telah mendengar apa yang telah terjadi dengan suamimu. Maaf dulu aku tidak bisa datang menjenguk suamimu" Minseok mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap baekhyun. "Tidak apa-apa sekarang dia sedang berada dirumah mungkin sedang bermain dengan luhan. Dia tidak bekerja dia hanya diam dirumah saja sekarang ini" Baekhyun menjelaskan keadaan rumah tangganya yang sekarang. Namun tiba-tiba seorang pria datang dengan kaki terpincang-pincang dan berjalan lambat seperti robot datang menghampiri mereka. "Cha..gi..Ka..u.. Se..dang..a..pa..?" Ucap pria tersebut yang sepertinya tengah bertanya kepada minseok. Baekhyun terlihat bingung, sekaligus terkejut namun kemudian dia memberikan pertanyaan yang beruntun kepada Minseok "Ini Jongdae suamimu? Apa yang terjadi kepadanya? Kenapa dia seperti ini?" Baekhyun terlihat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada suami sahabatnya itu . "Dua tahun lalu dia terserang Stroke, kau tahu dulu bahkan Jongdae tak dapat berbicara maupun menggerakan badannya, dia bahkan terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Kami berusaha membuatnya sembuh, setelah rutin menjalani pengobatan dan mendapatkan banyak dukungan dari keluarga. Jongdae mengalami banyak peningkatan hingga akhirnya seperti sekarang ini. Kami masih menjalani pengobatan karena memang pengobatannya belum tuntas. Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Apakah sudah ada Perkembangan?" Minseok berbalik bertanya kepada Baekhyun. "hmmphh.. Dia sampai sekarang masih belum dapat berjalan,dia masih menggunakan kursi roda. Dulu kami sempat menjalani pengobatan namun setahun terakhir ini kami memutuskan untuk memberhentikannya karena tak kunjung menunjukan perkembangan dan juga biaya yang sangat mahal."Baekhyun menjelaskan kepada Minseok. "Maafkan aku tidak mengetahui keadaan suamimu Minseokkie, Bila aku tau mungkin aku akan menjenguknya" sambung Baekhyun lagi. "Gwenchana.. dia sekarang sudah baik-baik saja. Dulu rasanya aku ingin mati melihat keadaan suamiku yang seperti itu. Tapi dokter di tempat Suamiku menjalani pengobatan mengakatakan bahwa faktor kesuksesan dalam pengobatan pasien itu adalah dukungan dari orang terkasihnya. Maka dari itu sebaiknya kau lanjutkan lagi saja pengobatan suamimu itu dan beri ia dukungan yang sangat besar. Aku yakin suamimu pasti akan sembuh Baekhyunnie." Ujar Minseok menjelaskan. "Begitukah? Ah.. ne aku akan mencobanya terimakasih atas saranmu Minseokkie. Aku senang sekali bertemu denganmu dan berbagi pengalaman denganmu. Aku merasa memiliki teman senasib" Baekhyun berbicara sambil melihat pasangan yang terlihat sangat serasi itu. " Aku juga senang sekali bertemu denganmu, Oh ia aku ingatkan sekali lagi kau harus mendukung suamimu itu. Aku tidak ingin hal yang dialami tetanggaku terjadi padamu. Kau tahu ? Tetanggaku memiliki cerita hampir mirip denganmu tapi sang istri selalu mengacuhkan suaminya membuat suaminya pada akhirnya memilih bunuh diri karena tidak sanggup menghadapi sikap sang istri apalagi setelah suaminya tahu bahwa istrinya ternyata berselingkuh selama ini" Minseok bercerita panjang lebar. Tak sadarkah minseok bahwa kini Baekhyun tengah merasa tersindir dengan perkataannya barusan. "Bah..Kan. seka..rang..Ki..Bum..ma..sih..me..nye..sa..li..per bu..atan..nya..at..tas..Ke..ma..ti..an..Jin..ki.." Jongdae Ikut menambahkan walau ia berbicara dengan terbata-bata. "Ah..ne,hhhhmpp.. terimakasih atas sarannya oh iya sepertinya aku harus segera pulang Luhan dan Chanyeol pasti sedang menungguku pulang. Datanglah kapan-kapan kerumahku. Aku akan senang bila kalian berkunjung dirumahku." Sebelum mereka berpisah mereka kembali berpelukan "jangan lupa hubungi aku nanti" Minseok berkata sebelum mereka berpisah.

"Se..moga.. ..mu..cepat..sem..buh.." Jongdae menambahkan. "Ne, terimakasi sampai jumpa" Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan pasangan Jongdae dan Minseok tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja ia memikirkan Chanyeol. Entah kenapa setelah mendengar cerita dari sahabatnya itu membuat Baekhyun berpikir apakah ia selama ini sudah keterlalauan? Apakah Faktor yang membuat Chanyeol sulit untuk sembuh adalah dirinya sendiri? Karena dia menyadari bahwa dia tidak pernah lagi memberi dukungan kepada Chanyeol untuk sembuh dari sakitnya. Dia tidak mencintai Kris, Dia mencintai Chanyeol suaminya. Baekhyun hanya tidak dapat menerima keadaan suaminya yang sekarang ini.

**Baekhyun POV**

**2 hari Kemudian**

"Kris apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Aku baru saja tiba di café, tadi Kris meleponku dan menyuruhku untuk datang ke kafe tempat kami biasa bertemu. "Maafkan aku Baekhyun, aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu. Tao sudah sadar dari komanya dan dia sekarang sangat membutuhkanku. Aku sangat mencintainya. Sekali lagi aku mohon maafkan aku" Kris berkata dengan nada penuh penyesalan. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya ini terdengar menjadi tidak terlalu rumit. Karena aku pun berniat melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang sedang kris lakukan saat ini. "Syukurlah bila Tao sudah sadar, tenang saja aku tidak akan marah karena sebenarnya akupun ingin mengatakan hal yang sama denganmu. Aku ingin mempertahankan pernikahanku dengan Chanyeol karena sekarang aku sadar aku sendirilah yang menyebabkan Chanyeol sulit untuk sembuh. Aku ingin memberikannya dukungan aku yakin bahwa kekuatan Cinta bisa membuatnya sembuh."

Baekhyun menatap Kris sambil tersenyum begitu pula dengan Kris. Akhirnya satu permasalahan terselesaikan.

**Author POV**

Diwaktu yang sama namun di tempat yang berbeda seorang pria tengah berusaha membuka pintu rumah dengan menggunakan bermacam alat. Pria tersebut berhasil membuka pintu rumah tersebut. Segera orang tersebut masuk dan mengobrak-abrik isi rumah itu. Namun tiba-tiba pria tersebut mendengar suara ledakan dari arah dapur. "Suara apa itu ? ah.. sudahlah aku tidak peduli, aku harus mencari dimana mereka menyimpan uangnya." Pria tersebut masih sibuk mencari-cari harta berharga milik pemilik rumah. Tanpa pria itu sadari kini ia tengah terjebak dalam sebuah rumah yang tengah dilahap api.

**Flashback End**

**Di Virginia**

**Chanyeol POV**

Aku tiba di bandara Virginia, walau sedikit kesulitan karena aku menggunakan kursi roda namun ternyata disini ada orang-orang baik yang sedikit membantuku.

Aku melihat Yoochun hyung menghampiriku berjongkok lalu memeluku. Setelah kedua orang tua kami meninggal hanya Yoochun hyunglah keluarga yang aku miliki sekarang. Dia membantuku membawa semua barang dan memasukannya ke dalam mobil. Kami langsung bergegas menuju rumah yoochun hyung. Aku tidak sabar bertemu keponakan dan juga Kakak Iparku.

**Author POV**

"Junsuuuu.. Kemarilah Chanyeol sudah tiba" Yoochun memanggil istrinya dari depan pintu rumahnya dengan segera istrinya itu menghampiri suaminya dan juga adik iparnya. " Ah.. Chanyeol-ah kau sudah tiba, Itu barang bawaanmu ? Kemarikan biar aku yang menyimpannya di kamarmu" Junsu berujar dia terlihat senang bertemu dengan adik iparnya. " Terimakasih Junsu hyung, Dimana keponakan ku yang tampan itu? Dia pasti sudah besar sekarang" Chanyeol melihat sekeliling berharap melihat keponakan yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat. "Jongin sedang bermain playstation di kamar bersama teman-temannya yang akan menginap disini. Rumah kami seperti panti asuhan karena jongin selalu membawa banyak temannya kesini. Kau tahu padahal sebentar lagi dia akan memasuki Junior High School tapi perilakunya tidak berbeda jauh dengan Luhan keponakanku yang satu itu. Jongin sungguh kekanak-kanakan aku pusing dibuatnya" Yoochun sedikit bercerita tentang anaknya yang sangat bandel itu. Mendengar itupun Chanyeol hanya tertawa. Mungkin berada di tempat kakaknya tidak terlalu buruk, semoga dia dapat melupakan permasalahan yang menimpa rumah tangganya saat ini.

"Chanyeol-ah lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Bukankah Baekhyun ingin bercerai denganmu? Kenapa tidak kau kabulkan saja keinginanya. Setelah bercerai kau dan luhan bisa tinggal disini bersama kami. Untuk apa kau hidup bersama orang yang tidak mencintaimu." Yoochun berkata ketika mereka tengah berkumpul di ruang keluarga. "Entahlah Hyung, Aku masih sangat mencintai Baekhyun tapi dia mencintai Pria bernama Kris itu. Apa yang aku harus lakukan? Dan akupun berpikir bagaimana Luhan nanti bila melihat kedua orang tuanya bercerai. Lagi pula bila aku bercerai dengan Baekhyun aku tidak yakin dia akan memberikan hak asuh Luhan padaku. Yang Baekhyun benci hanya aku, dan dia sangat menyayangi Luhan " Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan wajah lirih. " Ah, Chanyeol-ah kau tahu aku memiliki teman yang sepertinya dapat membuatmu kembali berjalan. Dia sangat hebat sudah banyak orang yang sembuh karena berobat padanya. Aku akan membawamu kesana. Semoga kau bisa berjalan lagi nantinya." Ujar Junsu Mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sepertinya ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk membahas itu. Mereka baru saja bertemu harusnya mereka mencertitakan hal yang menyenangan. " Benarkah hyung ? Aku ingin sekali mencobanya aku ingin dapat kembali berjalan." Chanyeol sangat antusias mendengarnya. Mungkin bila ia dapat berjalan kembali maka Baekhyun tidak ingin berpisah dengannya.

**Chanyeol POV**

Kini aku ditemani Junsu Hyung berada di sebuah Rumah sakit. Ia akan mengajaku menemui orang yang kemungkinan dapat menyembuhkanku.

"Selamat Pagi" Junsu masuk ke dalam ruangan diikuti aku dibelakangnya. "Junsu Oppa, Silahkan masuk. Dan itu pasti Chanyeol? Silahkan masuk Chanyeol-shi" seorang Wanita cantik berjas putih dengan senyuman yang manis itu menyambut kami. " Yejin-ah, senang bertemu denganmu. Ini chanyeol yang aku ceritakan ditelepon tadi malam. Kami ingin kau menangani Chanyeol aku ingin dia segera sembuh. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya" Junsu Hyung sedikit bercakap-cakap dengan yejin. Aku hanya duduk dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Nah, Chanyeol-shi mulai sekarang aku yang akan menanganimu. Aku harap kau siap menerima berbagai macam terapi dan pengobatan yang akan kau jalani nanti." Yejin berbicara dengan sedikit tersenyum kepadaku. Aku akui dia wanita yang cantik atau bahkan mungkin sangat cantik. Namun, menurutku tak ada yang lebih cantik dari seorang Park Baekhyun. Ah.. aku memikirkannya lagi, Apa yang dia lakukan ? Apakah dia senang dengan kepergianku? Atau mungkin dia kesal karena aku pergi sebelum sempat mengurus perceraian kami?. Entahlah yang jelas pasti dia tidak mungkin bersedih karena aku pergi darinya.

Sudah 3 Bulan terakhir aku menjalani pengobatan dengan Dokter Cantik bernama Kim Yejin. Berbagai metode yang kujalani ternyata membuahkan hasil yang baik kini aku mampu berdiri dan berjalan walaupun hanya sebentar. Aku masih menggunakan Kursi Roda karena aku masih belum bisa bila harus berjalan hanya dengan dibantu tongkat saja. Aku dan Yejin pun menjadi lebih dekat dan mungkin sangat akrab. Bahkan kini dia memanggilku dengan sebutan Oppa. Tapi entah kenapa terkadang aku merasa bahwa Yejin tengah menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak aku tahu maksudnya, Terpesonakah? Kagumkah? Atau apapun itu. Apa mungkin dia menyukaiku?. Menyukai seorang Pria yang merupakan suami orang lain. Karena Yejin telah mengetahui masalah yang menimpa diriku dan juga rumah tanggaku, dia terkadang pula mendengarkan keluh kesahku. Tapi bila dia memang menyukaiku aku tidak akan melarangnya. Itu hak nya untuk mencintaiku. Namun di satu sisi aku pun memiliki hak untuk menolak ataupun menerimanya bukan?.

Kini sudah 5 Bulan lamanya aku menjalani pengobatan dan sekarang aku telah mampu berjalan walau masih di bantu dengan tongkat, sungguh aku sangat senang dengan perkembangan yang terjadi padaku ini. Apa Baekhyun akan senang bila mengetahui kondisi ku sekarang atau dia akan tetap saja menolaku dan memilih Kris?.Bila itu terjadi haruskah aku mengikuti keputusannya untuk bercerai dan menjalani kehidupan baruku bersama Yejin?. Tepat seminggu yang lalu wanita itu mengungkapkan perasaanya terhadapku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan . Aku menyukainya karena ia gadis yang cantik dan juga baik tapi aku masih mencintai istriku Park Baekhyun.

**3 Bulan Kemudian**

"Yejin-ah kau sudah siap?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar berasal dari depan rumah.

"Ne~ oppa tunggu sebentar" Yejin berteriak dari dalam rumah. " Chanyeol-ah apa benar kau akan kembali ke korea? Dan Kau membawa Yejin ?" Yoochun bertanya pada adiknya yang sedang menunggu wanita yang baru sebulan ini menjadi kekasihnya. "Aku harus menyelesaikan semua masalahku dengan Baekhyun disana Hyung dan aku memang sengaja membawa yejin aku ingin sekalian mengajaknya liburan disana dan juga aku ingin memperkenalkannya kepada Luhan" Chanyeol menjawab. " Terserah padamu sajalah Chanyeol, aku sebagai kakakmu akan mendukung semua keinginanmu. Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin ku katakan dan maaf bila selama ini aku menyembunyikannya. Seminggu setelah kau kesini Baekhyun menelponku dan mengatakan bahwa kau telah meninggal. Mengatakannya sambil menangis" Yoochun menceritakan yang selama ini ia tutupi. " Baekhyun ?.. aku ?.. Meninggal? Bagaimana bisa?" Kaget Chanyeol, Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun menggapnya sudah meninggal?. " Hyung juga tidak tahu. Namun Baekhyun berkata bahwa kau meninggal dalam sebuah peristiwa kebakaran di rumah kalian." Alis Chanyeol berkerut bagaimana bisa dia ada dirumah itu dan terbakar sedangkan sekarang ia berada di tempat hyungnya. Dan bagaimana bisa pula Hyungnya itu menyembunyikannya selama ini. Ini sungguh membuatnya bingung. " Tapi hyung tidak mengatakan bahwa kau berada disini, hyung malah memarahinya dan menuduhnya sebagai penyebab dari kematianmu itu. Mungkin lebih baik dia menggapmu telah mati kau tak perlu ke korea Chanyeol" Papar Yoochun lagi. " Aku tidak bisa hyung, bila aku tidak bercerai dengan Baekhyun maka aku tidak bisa menikah dengan Yejin dan juga aku sangat merindukan Luhan. Lagi pula sekarang aku bisa berjalan lagi dan aku tidak akan merepotkan siapapun." Chanyeol berusaha menjelaskan pada Hyungnya. "Bukankah kau juga merindukan Baekhyun?" Yoochun bertanya. "hah ? ya sebenarnya aku juga merindukan Baekhyun. Tapi aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengikuti apapun keinginannya. Lagi pula aku mencoba untuk serius dengan Yejin jadi hyung tidak usah khawatir"Jawab Chanyeol. "Oppa aku sudah siap ayo kita berangkat" Yejin datang dan tiba-tiba percakapan kedua orang tersebutpun berhenti. " Ne~ Ayo".

**Di Korea**

**Baekhyun POV**

Sudah berbulan-bulan sejak kematian Chanyeol. Namun aku masih tak mampu melupakannya. Aku menyesal sungguh sangat menyesal andai aku dapat memutar kembali waktu aku akan memeperbaiki semuanya. Yeollie maafkan aku, sungguh aku sangat mencintaimu.

Aku membangun kembali rumah kami yang hancur karena peristiwa kebakaran itu. Aku masih memiliki sedikit simpanan dan ditambah aku juga mengajukan KPR ke bank. Karena aku tidak bisa mencukupi semua biaya untuk membangun kembali rumah kami.

"Umma" Suara teriakan luhan membuyarkan Lamunanku. " Ada apa sayang?" aku bertanya. " Apa yang sedang umma lakukan ?, Apa umma sedang memikirkan appa?" Luhan malah berbalik Tanya padaku. "Tidak sayang umma tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa. Umma hanya sedang memperhatikan halaman belakang kita. Umma sepertinya ingin memelihara kelinci agar akan lucu sekali melihatnya melompat-lompat dihalaman rumah". " Umma, Hannie ingin kelinci. Nanti kita beli kelinci ya umma !" Luhan terlihat sangat antusias untuk memiliki seekor kelinci.

Ting.. tong..ting..tong…

"Ah.. baby kau dengar ada yang memencet bell. Umma akan melihat siapa yang berkunjung". Luhan tidak menjawab namun dia mengikutiku dari belakang, mungkin dia ingin melihat siapa yang berkunjung. Mungkin saja itu adalah temannya.

Aku membuka Pintu rumah dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri tepat didepanku ini. " Yeo..llie ?" Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat. Bagaimana bisa?

**TBC**

**Ini ff pertama author, maaf kalo gaje bin alay.. sebenernya author niatnya bikin oneshot, tapi ceritanya malah jadi ngawur, jadi author bikinin chapter aja XD**

**RCL yaa **


	2. Chapter 2

**Defects Love Chapter 2**

Aku tau kau lelah hidup bersamaku

Aku tak pernah sekalipun benar di matamu

Tapi aku mencintaimu..

Biarkanlah aku disni

Hingga aku tak sanggup lagi

Dan pergi dari hidupmu..

Maafkan Keegoisanku

Author : Kimkha~

Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance, little bit angst.

Length : Chapter.

Rate : T

Warning : BoysXboys, YAOI!, M-preg.

NO Siders!

NO Bash!

Kalau kalian ga suka ini, kalian tinggal keluar dari sini !

Enjoy read it~

**BAEKHYUN POV**

Ini sungguh sulit untuk aku percaya, dia ternyata masih hidup,suamiku masih hidup ?Selama ini dia tidak menginggal melainkan tengah berada di Virginia bersama Yoochun Hyung? Tapi kenapa Yoochun Hyung tidak mengatakan apa-apa ketika aku menelefonya dan mengabarkan bahwa Chanyeol telah meninggal, dia malah mencaci makiku. Tapi mungkin itu menjadi alasan mengapa yoochun tidak datang ke korea saat mengetahui bahwa adik satu-satunya meninggal. Aku benar-benar bahagia mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol masih hidup bahkan kebahagiaanku bertambah saat aku tahu bahwa kini dia telah mampu berjalan ,ini sungguh sulit untuk aku percaya. Tapi kebahagianku seketika sirna saat mengetahui tujuannya datang menemuiku,mengapa kedatangannya saat ini malah membuatku semakin terluka?. Dia datang kesini hanya untuk mengurus perceraian yang dulu sempat aku ajukan padanya , dia bahkan datang bersama seorang wanita yang harus aku akui sangat cantik yang dikenalkannya padaku sebagai calon istrinya. Hidupku hancur saat ini, Aku sudah tak memiliki harapan lagi untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Chanyeol jangan menyiksaku seperti ini, aku mohon !

Aku dan Chanyeol tengah berada di dalam kamarku atau mungkin ini masih menjadi kamar kami, aku yang meminta Chanyeol untuk tidur dikamar ini. Tidak ada yang salah dengan semua ini, karena bagaimanapun Chanyeol masih berstatus sebagai suamiku. Lagi pula tidak ada kamar lain di rumah ini yang bisa dipakai, sedangkan gadis itu aku biarkan dia tidur dengan anakku.

" Aku akan berada di korea selama seminggu dan setelah itu aku akan kembali ke Virginia, maaf bila kedatanganku dan Yejin menganggumu" Chanyeol mulai membuka suaranya setelah sekian lama kami berdiam diri. "Ah.. Baiklah, itu tidak masalah untukku. Apa kita akan benar-benar bercerai? kau datang kesini untuk mengurus surat perceraian itu ?"aku bertanya pada suamiku atau bisa kukatakan calon mantan suamiku yang tengah terduduk diatas tempat tidur. aku tidak ingin bercerai denganmu Yeollie. " Bukankah itu yang kau mau selama ini ? setelah kita bercerai kau bisa menikah dengan Pria bernama Kris itu, dan juga Aku bisa menikah dengan Yejin, dia gadis yang sangat baik karenanyalah aku kini mampu berjalan kembali. Maafkan aku bila dulu aku begitu egois karena tidak ingin melepasmu. Sesuai dengan isi suratku saat itu. Aku akan kembali setelah menemukan jawaban atas semua permasalahan kita. Maka dari itu kini aku akan membiarkanmu berbahagia dengan Pria itu". Apa yang baru saja Chanyeol katakan benar-benar menohok hatiku. Dia ternyata berfikir aku masih bersama Kris, dan apa yang Chanyeol katakana tadi? Gadis itu yang membuatnya mampu kembali berjalan? Gadis itu yang menemani Chanyeol ketika dia sedang berusaha dan berjuang untuk sembuh?. Bukankah itu berarti aku istri yang tidak berguna? Aku memang tidak pernah berguna, Mungkin aku memang bukan istri yang baik untuknya. Aku tak ingin mengatakan apapun lagi hatiku sudah cukup terluka mengetahui semua ini. Biarlah dia berfikir demikian aku tak sanggup untuk berkata hal yang lain. Lagi pula sejak awal ini memang salahku,aku akan menebusnya dengan membiarkan dia bersama dengan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku, sepertinya gadis itu gadis yang baik untuk Chanyeol. " Ahh.. Terimakasih Chanyeol, Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu. Kau benar sekali" aku menjawab dengan memaksakan senyumku, sungguh aku tak ingin mengatakan apapun lagi tentang masalah ini. Biarkanlah seperti ini. Aku pasrah,aku rela mendapatkan balasan atas semua ini.

"Baekhyunah~ apa kau mendekorasi rumah ini, semuanya Nampak berbeda, rumah ini nampak lebih kecil?" Chanyeol bertanya padaku, dia bahkan tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan Baekkie lagi, dia benar-benar ingin bercerai denganku. "Tidak, aku tidak mendekorasi rumah ini, Mungkin lebih tepatnya aku membangun kembali rumah ini. Terjadi kebakaran dan saat itu mungkin di hari yang sama saat kau pergi ke Virginia, rumah ini hancur tak berbentuk maka dari itu aku berfikir bahwa kau telah meninggal karena saat itu dirumah ini terdapat mayat laki-laki yang entah siapa dan aku fikir itu adalah kau" aku menjawab. Aku melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang nampak tidak terkejut dengan apa yang aku ucapkan. "Berarti kau tidak membaca isi suratku? Dan bagaimana bisa kau berfikir itu adalah aku? Apakah kau menemukan sebuah kursi roda disana? Saat itu aku masih seorang pria cacat yang duduk di kursi roda. Dan sebagaimana hancurnya kedaan rumah ini saat itu. Aku pikir kau masih bisa mengenali bagaimana bentuk kursi roda". Perkataan Chanyeol membuatku berfikir betapa bodohnya aku. Tapi bagaimana bisa aku memikirkan itu bila pikiran dan perasaanku saat itu sangat kacau mengetahui bahwa suamiku meninggal. Ku lihat Chanyeol berbaring di tempat tidur dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Mungkin setelah ini aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya yang damai dan tampan ketika tetidur. Aku tak memiliki kekuatan untuk mengatakan bahwa aku masih mencintaimu yeollie. "Maafkan aku yang bodoh ini yeollie"

**AUTHOR POV**

"Umma.. Lihatlah, Yejin ajhuma memberikan Hannie jam tangan yang bagus sekali " Luhan mendatangi Baekhyun yang terlihat sedang sibuk di dapur. "Mana coba umma lihat ? wah bagus sekali. Kau sudah mengatakan terimakasih pada Yejin Ajhuma ?" .Gadis itu sepertinya sangat baik dan juga luhan Nampak sangat menyukainya seperti itulah kata-kata yang terlintas dalam pikiran Baekhyun. " Ne.. Hannie sudah mengatakan terimakasih kok umma" lalu luhan berlari karena mendengar suara Kyungsoo dari luar rumah yang mengajaknya untuk pergi bermain.

" Baekhyun-ssi apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Suara seorang gadis membuat aktifitas Baekhyun yang tengah memotong sayuran terhenti. " Tidak.. Tidak usah kau tamu disini kau tidak perlu membantu apa-apa. Beristirahatlah kembali aku akan memanggilmu bila waktu makan telah tiba" Baekhyun menjawab walau terkesan canggung. "ah.. baiklah kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke kamar saja. Lagi pula nanti sore Chanyeol Oppa akan mengajaku dan luhan untuk pergi berjalan-jalan" Yejin yang Nampak juga terlihat canggung ketika berbicara dengan Baekhyun langsung pergi menuju kamar luhan yang kini juga ditempatinya. Sedang baekhyun hanya mematung mendengar perkataan Yejin, mereka bertiga akan pergi tanpa dirinya? Itu Pasti akan menyenangkan bagi mereka bertiga. Mereka akan Nampak seperti keluarga bahagia. Namun itu sungguh akan sangat memilukan bagi Baekhyun. " Apa aku bukan bagian dari hidupmu lagi Yeollie?" Baekhyun bergumam lirih.

**Pada malam hari**

" Berkas-berkas perceraian kita sudah hampir selesai mungkin aku akan kembali ke Virginia lebih awal." Chanyeol yang baru saja masuk tiba-tiba mengajak Baekhyun untuk berbicara. "Apa kau juga akan membawa luhan?" Baekhyun bertanya, terdapat kekhawatiran bila ia akan di pisahkan dari anak yang sangat dicintainya itu. " Bila kau mengijinkan aku ingin sekali membawa luhan, aku sudah cukup lama berpisah dengan luhan. Aku berjanji akan mengurus luhan dengan baik disana, dia juga bisa bertemu dan bermain dengan sepupunya. Jong in berkata dia sangat merindukan Luhan". "Aku tidak bisa Chanyeol, aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan anakku. Aku tidak ingin sendirian disini, kenapa kau setega ini Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan langsung berdiri membalikan badan dan wajahnya kearah Chanyeol, terlihat jelas mata baekhyun yang Nampak berkaca-kaca. "Kau, tidak akan sendirian Baekhyun. Kau akan menikah dengan Kris, kalian pasti akan memiliki anak. Sedangkan aku? Aku mungkin tidak akan memiliki anak lagi bila nanti aku dan Yejin menikah. Karena Yejin memiliki kelainan pada rahimnya, dia tidak bisa hamil dan melahirkan seperti dirimu walaupun pada dasarnya dia adalah yeoja". Perkataan Chanyeol memuat Baekhyun terkejut. "Tapi… aku…aku tidak mau… bagaimana bisa kau memisahkan ibu dan anaknya Chanyeol ?" Baekhyun berkata dengan wajah Nampak memelas dan menyiratkan luka. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin berpisah dengan anaknya. Begitupun luhan dia pasti tidak akan tahan berpisah lama-lama dari ibunya. "Aku mohon Baekhyun kau masih bisa memiliki anak lagi dengan Kris, Aku mohon, aku berjanji akan membesarkan luhan dengan baik, kau akan tetap menjadi ibu bagi luhan". " Itu tidak mungkin Chanyeol, Hiks.. Tidak mungkin.. aku tidak ingin sendirian hiks" Baekhyun Nampak tak dapat lagi membendung air matanya dia terus menangis sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mampu melihat Baekhyun dengan tatapan Iba. "Baiklah.. bila.. kau memang ingin membawa luhan pergi, tapi ijinkan aku meminta satu hal padamu" Baekhyun kembali membuka suara setelah ia mampu untuk mengendalikan emosinya. Chanyeol hanya diam menunggu apa yang akan baekhyun inginkan darinya. "Disaat-saat terakhir status hubungan kita sebagai suami istri ini, maukah kau menyentuhku? Untuk yang terakhir kalinya" Chanyeol membelalakan matanya saat mendengar ucapan baekhyun. " Kau bicara apa Baekhyun ? Itu tidak mungkin, Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya". " Kenapa tidak bisa? Tidak ada yang salah disni. Kita masih suami istri jadi ini tidak dapat dikatakan sebagai sebuah pengkhianatan, aku mohon.. maka setelah itu kau boleh pergi dengan membawa luhan, Aku akan mengijinkannya Hiks... Jangan biarkan aku sendirian Chanyeol. Aku mohon hiks..." Baekhyun kembali menangis. Chanyeol benar-benar tak tega melihat namja yang sebenarnya masih dicintainya itu menangis pilu. Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan mendekapnya sayang. "Baiklah bila itu yang kau inginkan. Tapi jangan pernah kau menyesalinya" Ucap Chanyeol, "Tidak.. aku tidak akan pernah menyesalinya, aku bahkan akan berterimasih padamu" Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat Chanyeol yang kini masih berstatus suaminya namun tidak lama lagi ia akan menjadi Mantan suaminya. " Baiklah ayo kita mulai " Ucap Baekhyun mantap.

…**..SKIP…**

**CHANYEOL POV**

Aku dan Baekhyun kini telah resmi bercerai, Saat ini kami tengah berada di bandara untuk kembali lagi ke Virginia. Baekhyun tidak ikut mengantar kami ke bandara , aku tahu dia merasa sangat berat untuk melepas putra kesayangannya. Maafkan aku Baekhyun, aku yakin kau masih bisa memiliki keluarga bahagia bersama pria yang kau cintai itu.

" Hiks.. umma.. Hannie mau sama umma Hiks" Aku mendengar suara anakku menangis. Ini Pasti akan sangat berat bagi luhan yang harus terpisah jauh dari ibu yang melahirkannya. Maafkan Appa Baby. " Baby.. Kau jangan menangis, memangnya kau tidak mau ikut bersama appa bertemu dengan Samchon mu? Disana kau juga akan bertemu Jong in Hyung dia bilang dia sangat Rindu padamu dan ingin bermain denganmu Baby" aku menggendong luhan, sudah sekian lama sejak aku lumpuh aku tidak pernah lagi menggedong anak ini. " Hiks… tapi kenapa Umma tidak ikut appa ?" aku membelai rambutnya dan mengusat air mata baby ku yang cantik ini. " Umma akan menyusul nanti. Kau jangan menangis.. ok ? Baby appa nanti tidak Cantik lagi". " Hannie tidak cantik apa hiks.. tapi tampan.. hiks..". " Haha.. ah ia appa lupa, Baby appa yang tampan sudah jangan menangis lagi. setibanya di rumah samchon appa akan membelikan Es krim yang sangat banyak untuk Baby. Jangan menangis lagi ne ?" Luhan menghentikan tangisnya dan turun dari pangkuanku. Aku melihat luhan menganggukan kepalanya. Anak kecil memang mudah untuk di bujuk dan di kelabui. Tapi mungkin nanti setelah dia dewasa dia akan mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Umma dan Appanya. Karena luhan tidak akan selamanya menjadi anak kecil.

" Chanyeol oppa, Luhannie.. ayo kita berangkat" Yejin yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan kami mulai angkat bicara. " Ne ayo.. kita berangkat".

Sampai Jumpa Baekhyun. Bila suatu saat nanti kita bertemu lagi aku harap kita telah menemukan kebahagiaan kita masing-masing. Aku mencintaimu!

**AUTHOR POV**

**4 Tahun Kemudian**

"Zello.. berhenti jangan berlari-lari kau membuat kepala umma pusing". "Silleo, Ello tidak mau mandi". " Ya. Berhenti sayang ayo cepat mandi, jangan buat umma marah ok?" terdengar sebuah keributan kecil antara ibu dan anak. " Umma.. silleo.. silleo.. nda mau" zello mencoba kembali kabur dari ibunya yang kini terlihat seperti ingin memakannya. " Ayo cepat mandi kalau baby tidak mandi nanti Kyungsoo Hyung tidak mau menjagamu dan bermain denganmu baby, umma harus bekerja nanti umma terlambat". Baekhyun langsung menggendong anaknya itu dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

" Yixing-ah Mianhae, aku titip Zello lagi padamu. Maaf bila aku selalu saja merepotkanmu. Zello pasti membuatmu pusing Anak itu memang rewel dan sulit diatur". Baekhyun yang kini tengah berada di depan rumah tetangganya untuk menitipkan anaknya saat ia tengah bekerja. "Tentu saja tidak apa-apa Baekhyunnie. Aku malah senang bila kau menitipkan Zello pada kami. Kyungsoo sangat ingin memiliki adik tapi karena Joomyun hyung sangat sibuk. Maka kita belum sempat membuat program untuk memiliki adik untuk Kyungsoo". Ujar Yixing. " Ahh.. terimakasih Yixing-ah, Kau memang tetangga yang sangat baik, mungkin nanti aku akan memakai jasa baby sitter, lagi pula cicilan ke bank sudah lunas, jadi aku tidak perlu menyisihkan uang lagi". "Tidak perlu Baekhyunnie, aku sangat senang melakukannya lebih baik kau tabung uangnya untuk biaya pendidikan Zello di masa depan. Zello anak yang lucu dan aktif aku sama sekali tidak .. iya Kalau aku lihat-lihat sekarang Zello semakin terlihat seperti appanya" Ucap yixing. Sadar melihat perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun, Yixing segera berkata. " Maafkan aku Baekhyun aku tidak bermaksud mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu"Ucap Yixing menyesal. " ahh… Tidak apa-apa, Itu memang benar dia sangat mirip dengan appanya. Luhan begitu mirip denganku dan Zello terlihat begitu mirip denganya. Lihatlah tinggi badannya, diumurnya yang baru 3 tahun dia sudah setinggi itu haha. Mungkin jika sudah besar dia akan melebihi tinggi appanya sendiri" Baekhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana ketika menyadari wajah menyesal yang ditunjukan oleh tentangga sekaligus temannya itu. " Tidakkah kau akan mengatakannya? Selama ini bahkan dia tidak mengetahui Keberadaan Zello. Bukankah kalian masih berkomunikasi untuk membahas perkembangan luhan?" Yixing bertanya pada Baekhyun tentang alasan mengapa Baekhyun masih belum memberi tahu Chanyeol tentang keberadaan Zello. " itu…. sangat jarang sekali. Kami mungkin berkomunikasi haya 6 bulan sekali atau mungkin lebih, itu pun hanya sebentar dan yang kami bahas hanyalah tentang luhan. Aku tidak mengungkit masalahnya ataupun masalahku. Mungkin sekarang dia telah menikah dengan Yejin, dan berbahagia dengan keluarganya. Maka dari itu aku tidak mau merusaknya. Biarlah Zello bersamaku dan dia bersama keluarganya" Baekhyun berkata dengan suara yang begitu lirih, mungkin dia sangat merindukan kakak kandung dari Zello tersebut. "Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak jadi menikah ? seharusnya kau menanyakannya Baekhyun !" Ujar Yixing yang tak tahan melihat keadaan temannya ini. " Walau Yejin dan Chanyeol tidak jadi menikah bukan berarti dia akan kembali padaku. Tapi kurasa sepertinya sekarang mereka telah menikah dan hidup berbahagia". " Baekhyunie~". "Ah.. sudah jam berapa ini ? aku pasti terlambat. Aku harus segera pergi Yixing-ah. Aku pergi.. Annyeong" Baekhyun segera berlari dan menaiki motor matiknya untuk pergi ke kantor. Sedangkan Yixing hanya menatap prihatin Baekhyun.

**Di Virginia**

"Appa jangan tinggalkan Hannie !" Luhan berteriak sambil menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru. "Ya, Luhan cepatlah aku sudah hampir terlambat. Lebih baik kau ku tinggalkan saja" Jong in bersuara karena bosan menunggu luhan yang bersiap-siap kesekolah. Bangun kesiangan luhan masih menjadi kebiasaan sejak dulu dan sampai kini masih ia pertahankan kebiasaan tersebut. " Bukankah Hyung juga hanya bangun 3 menit lebih awal dariku ? Tidak usah protes begitu hyung. Ayo appa kita berangkat" Luhan menyuruh ayahnya untuk menjalankan mobil yang akan mengantarkanya ke sekolah. "Sudah.. kalian jangan mulai bertengkar lagi, ini masih pagi" Chanyeol berkata sambil menjalankan mobilnya berangkat menuju sekolah Luhan lalu mengantar Jong in ke SMAbarunya.

"Appa, kemarin aku bertemu dengan Yejin Ajhuma. Dia menyuruh appa untuk mampir ke rumahnya. Katanya appa sekarang jadi jarang berkunjung ke rumahnya" Luhan mengajak appanya berbicara selama berada dalam perjalanan menuju sekolahnya. " Beritahu padanya, maaf untuk saat ini appa tidak dapat berkunjung kesana karena appa masih memiliki banyak pekerjaan. Mungkin bila Proyek appa sudah selesai appa akan meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu Yejin Ajhuma ,Moonkyu Ajhusi dan juga namjachinggu mu itu.. siapa namanya ? Ohhh…Sehun, ia kan?". "Ya.. Appa anak mommy seperti itu mana bisa menjadi namjachinggu ku? ishh..". " Hahahaha.." Terdengar tawa menggelegar dari Chanyeol dan juga Jong in yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan antara ayah dan anak itu.

…**FLASHBACK….…..**

"Yejin-ah aku tau masih mencintainya. Bila kau mau kita masih bisa membatalkan pernikahan ini. Itu tidak masalah untukku." Chanyeol berkata pada yejin saat mereka tengah menikmati makan malam di sebuah restoran untuk membahas masalah pernikahan mereka. " Tidak oppa aku tidak akan membatalkan pernikahan ini. Dia hanya masa lalu ku. Kau tidak usah membahas tentang Moonkyu lagi. Lebih baik kita membahas tema apa yang akan kita pakai dalam resepsi pernikahan kita nanti" Yejin berusaha untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka. "Ayolah yejin jangan mengelak, ini sangat penting, semua ini menyangkut masa depan kita. Apa masalahnya terdapat pada anak Moonkyu ? Karena dia anak dari wanita yang telah merebut Moonkyu darimu?". Chanyeol mencoba meminta penjelasan dari yejin bagaimana kelanjutan rencana pernikahan mereka. Chanyeol merasa Yejin terlihat ragu akan pernikahan ini dan keraguan itu pun turut dirasakan chanyeol. Ini tidak akan baik bila diteruskan. "Sehun ? Tidak, aku tidak membecinya sama sekali hanya saja bila aku melihat anak itu, hatiku terasa sangat sakit. Walaupun kini wanita itu telah tiada namun aku masih dapat melihat wajah wanita itu pada diri Sehun. Aku tidak bisa." Yejin menunduk dan menghela nafas. "Disini siapa yang sebenarnya merasakan akan keraguan akan pernikahan kita?" Yejin bertanya pada Chanyeol. " Kita berdua,….. Kita berdua sama-sama ragu untuk melanjutkan pernikahan ini. Dan bila kita memaksakan untuk melanjutkannya itu semua akan menjadi sebuah kesalahan besar Yejin-ah" Chanyeol menatap lurus Yejin. " Apa karena Baekhyun? Oppa masih sangat mencintainya kan ? Bila oppa ingin kita membatalkan pernikahan ini tidak masalah untukku. Tapi jangan menyuruhku untuk kembali pada moonkyu. Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya". " Memang sebaiknya kita membatalkannya sebelum semua persiapan pernikahan kita selesai, kau harus memikirkannya lagi Yejin-ah, Aku tahu Moonkyu benar-benar serius padamu, aku menangani Proyek yang sama dengannya saat ini. Aku cukup mengenalnya dia adalah Pria yang sangat baik. Mungkin dulu adalah kesalahannya karena telah mengkhianatimu. Namun itu semua kini telah menjadi sebuah pembelajaran baginya. Berilah ia kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya". Ucap Chanyeol mencoba memberi nasihat pada Yejin, gadis yang ia sayangi namun dalam konotasi yang berbeda. " Aku tidak tahu, aku harus menimang-nimang ulang. Aku tidak ingin lagi tersakiti" Yejin berkata sambil berusaha menjernihkan hati dan fikirannya. Chanyeol merasa lega karena rencana pernikahnya dengan Yejin dibatalkan. Chanyeol merasa ragu dan seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya bila ia harus melanjutkan pernikahannya dengan yejin. Mungkin karena ia masih mencintai Baekhyun. Ia tahu keputusannya ini akan membuat dua orang yang sangat mengharapkan terjadinya pernikahan ini kecewa, Chanyeol berfikir ia pasti akan membuat Yoochun hyung dan Junsu Hyung Kecewa. Karena selama ini merekalah yang begitu semangat bila telah menyangkut masalah pernikahannya dan Yejin. Tapi ini semua memang yang terbaik, Ini lah yang memang seharusnya terjadi.

…**FLASHBACK END…**

"Hyung aku mendapat sebuah proyek baru untuk pembangunan Komplek Apartement di kota Seoul, Mungkin aku akan berada cukup lama karena ini adalah Proyek yang besar". Chayeol berkata Yoochun yang tengah duduk di teras atas rumahnya. "Benarkah? bukankah itu bagus? Lalu apa yang kau pikirkan?" Ujar Yoochun menanggapi. " Aku akan mengajak luhan kesana, Karena aku membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menyelesaikan Proyek ini. Aku akan menyekolahkannya disana mungkin selama dua tahun." Chanyeol mulai menyampaikan tujuannya. "Begitukah? Itu semua terserah padamu. Aku tidak akan melarang apapun yang menjadi keputusanmu. Luhan anakmu kau pasti tau apa yang terbaik untuknya. Dan ketika di Seoul apakah kau akan mengunjungi Baekhyun ?". Ucap Yoochun Bertanya. " Mungkin saja, karena bagimanapun Luhan pasti sangat merindukan ibunya. Dan Baekhyun berhak untuk menemui anaknya walaupun kami kini telah bercerai"Chanyeol menghela nafas. " Hahhh.. Mungkin sekarang dia telah mendapatakan apa yang dia inginkan. Dia pasti sudah berbahagia sekarang" Ucapnya menambahkan. " Lalu kapan kau akan berangkat?" Yoochun bertanya. " Mungkin Bulan depan Hyung, aku akan mengatakannya pada Luhan. Dia pasti akan senang bisa bertemu dengan ibunya." Chanyeol tersenyum membayangkan wajah luhan yang Nampak bahagia bila ia tahu mereka akan ke Seoul dan memungkinannya bertemu dengan sang umma yang sangat dirindukannya.

**Satu Bulan kemudian**

" AAAA.. aku senang sekali, appa sebelum ke apartement ayo kita temui umma, Hannie sangat merindukan Umma" Luhan menarik-narik pakaian Chanyeol saat mereka tengah memasukan Koper dan barang bawaan mereka yang lainnya ke dalam bagasi mobil jemputan mereka. "Besok Saja Luhan Chagi, Appa lelah" Ucap Chanyeol menolak. " Apppaa… Jebal Hannie rindu umma hanya sebentar saja Appa, Hannie mohon" . Chanyeol yang tak tega melihat wajah memelas luhan yang tampak seperti ummanya itu menjawab " Baiklah, tapi kau janji hanya sebentar ? Kau bisa menemuinya lagi bila kau masih merindukan ummamu Baby, lagi pula kita akan lama tinggal disini". "Yeee.. Asiikk" Luhan berjingkrak-jingkrak masuk kedalam mobil sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihan tingkah laku luhan.

**CHANYEOL POV**

Kini aku tengah berada di depan rumah yang Baekhyun tempati. Sebenarnya aku ragu apakah dia masih tinggal disini atau mungkin dia sudah pindah ke tempat tinggal Kris yang pasti Jauh lebih besar dari rumah ini. Aku melihat seorang anak kecil yang tengah berlari-lari dihalaman rumah Baekhyun. Bila aku melihat dari Tinggi badannya mungkin anak itu berumur 5 atau 6 Tahun, tapi dari cara dia berlari dan berjalan sepertinya dia berumur lebih muda dari perkiraanku. Aku menghampiri anak itu dengan luhan dibelakangku. "Annyeong adik kecil apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Aku bertanya pada anak kecil yang lucu ini. "Ajuchi ? Ciapa?" Tanya anak kecil itu. "Ajushi kesini mau bertamu ke rumah ini, apakah ini rumahmu ?" Tanyaku lagi pada anak itu aku berjongkok dan memandangi wajahnya. "Belmatu itu apa?". "Bukan Bermatu tapi bertamu anak manis" Aku mengacak-acak rambutnya. "ZELLO.. CEPAT MASUK, MAKAN DULU" terdengar sebuah teriakan dari dalam rumah. Aku sangat hafal dengan suara ini. Ini suara mantan istriku, siapa anak ini ? apa hubungannya dengan Baekhyun ?." NE UMMA.." anak kecil itu berteriak lalu berlari ke dalam rumahnya meninggalkan aku dan juga luhan. Apa yang baru saja di katakan anak itu ? anak itu memanggil Baekhyun Umma ?. Jadi dia benar-benar telah menikah dengan Kris bahkan kini memiliki seorang anak, Pantas saja anak itu sangat tinggi. Kau sungguh Bodoh Chanyeol

**TBC**

**Huh… akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga… author sebenernya males buat lanjutin ini ff, jadi maaf kalo ff ini mengecewakan…**

**Oh iya, kalo mau dilanjut ke chapter 3, comentnya yang banyak yaa :D biar authornya tambah semangat buat lanjutin, dan insya allah itu bakal jadi chapter terakhir..**

**Oke, segitu aja dari author Kimkha~ **

**Bye ~**

**JANGAN LUPA COMENT + LIKE !**


End file.
